Vehicles may include a display screen positioned forward of the operator to provide information about the vehicle, ambient conditions, or infotainment to the operator. However, if the display is a touch-screen display configured to receive an input from the operator, the operator may need to remove his/her hand from the steering device (e.g., steering wheel, handlebars) to contact the screen. Additionally, because the display is forward of the operator, the operator may need to lean forward to reach the display.